


Discovery

by Shiori_Makiba



Series: War and Peace [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dying Will Flames, Gen, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Part One of MANY, Planning a Coup, Prompt Fill, Swearing, the best laid plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiori_Makiba/pseuds/Shiori_Makiba
Summary: "Xanxus had been skeptical, to put it mildly, that Timoteo was his father from day one."Prompt Fill





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following prompt by Sefiru:
> 
> Before the Cradle Affair, Xanxus goes looking for his bio father, and discovers that (a) his real father is Iemitsu (it works if Iemitsu was in his late teens at the time), (b) so Xanxus is eligible for Decimo, and (c) he has a baby brother, who is much more important than some coup. Xanxus and Tsuna team up to good-cop/bad-cop the Mafia world into submission.
> 
> This is only the beginning of the story so I've only fulfilled part of the prompt.

Xanxus had been skeptical, to put it mildly, that Timoteo was his father from day one.

He had spent his entire life – all eight years of it at that point – on the streets. Those years had taught him, often brutally, not to take **anything** or **anyone** at face value. He had seen what happened to the people who didn't heed that fundamental lesson. The lucky ones ended up in the morgue. The unlucky ones ended up as a living lesson in the other fundamental truth that there are far, far worse things than death. He hadn't witnessed all of those worse fates personally but he had seen enough.

And one of the first things a kid on the street learns is that if it sounds too good to be true, than it is. His father turning out to be a powerful, wealthy man who had no problem welcoming his newly discovered bastard son in his home with his wife and legitimate sons had too good to be true written all over it. In big, bold letters. Xanxus would have to be stupid to believe it. And if there was one thing he was not, it was stupid.

Moreover, he was a Sky. A Wrath Sky but still a Sky. His Intuition was strong. He **knew** when someone was bullshitting him. And Timoteo was definitely bullshitting him. Possibly about being his father. Definitely about why he had taken him in. It was not out of the goodness of his heart. It was because Xanxus had Flames. Powerful, active, **rare** Flames. Any Mafia Don worth his salt would want those Flames under their command and not someone else's.

Proof that it was Xanxus's Flames and not kindness that motivated Timoteo was that his mother hadn't been welcomed into the main mansion or any other property Timoteo owned. Rather, she had been politely but firmly shown the door. She was just as firmly discouraged from coming back to see Xanxus or having contact with him at all.

Timoteo promised Xanxus that he would protect his mother for him. It was a promise he didn't keep. His mother – his beautiful, broken mother – was dead less than a year after presenting him to Timoteo Vongola as his son. It would not be the last promise to him that Timoteo would break.

Xanxus cannot say what, exactly, prevented him from investigating the matter of whether or not Timoteo was actually his father before now. In the beginning, it was a lack of resources. He didn't have the money to pay for any kind of blood testing. He especially didn't have the money or skills or clout to get the samples and get the testing done against Timoteo's wishes. And it would have to be against the old man's wishes. He had expressly forbidden it the first time it had been suggested.

Then getting his education up to standard, going to school for the first time, and training his Flames had captured a lot of his attention. Finding and bonding with his Guardians took up even more of his time. Training himself to be Varia Quality and doing assignments as a Varia assassin had taken up what little remained.

He had been busy enough that he had honestly forgotten about that little kernel of doubt for years. Right up until he stumbled across the old man's diary on his fifteenth birthday. He made two discoveries. One was that the old man claimed he had never seen Xanxus' mother prior to that fateful meeting when Xanxus was eight. Which didn't really mean anything – he could have been blackout drunk or simply visit enough whores not to be able to remember any one in particular. The second of the results of a paternity test. The same test that Timoteo – the hypocrite – had forbidden anyone to run. According to the diary, the results were negative.  
Of course, Xanxus hadn't believed the entry. Despite the kernel of doubt, returned and stronger than ever, he wasn't prepared to take the old man's word for it. It took some doing to get samples of his and the old man's DNA. It took even more doing to find a lab to run the tests without the old man or anyone else finding out what he was doing.

The results were clear. Timoteo was not his father.

Now that fact by itself wasn't what made Xanxus so angry at the old man. As noted, he had suspected this, on and off, since he had met Timoteo. It was the lying. Timoteo had known he wasn't his father within a few weeks of his arrival. And yet, he never said a word about it. He also never said a word about formally adopting Xanxus, before or after his mother's death. It was letting him think that he could ever be the Vongola Boss.

He'd never be able to wear the ring. The Vongola Sky Ring was blood-locked. Only blood relatives of Giotto, Vongola Primo, could wear it, let alone make use of its abilities. The ring would never accept him as Decimo. And neither would most of the Famiglia if he couldn't wear the ring.

Of course, he was angry enough that his first thought was _Fuck the the ring, I will become Decimo anyway. I will make the Famiglia follow me!_

Overall, deciding to stage a coup and become Decimo by force wasn't a difficult one. He didn't want to follow Timoteo anymore. Enrico, the only one of Timoteo's sons he could see himself following, was dead. Federico wouldn't be terrible as Decimo – he was smart, hard-working, and pragmatic enough to know that sometimes you had to be ruthless – but his Flames were pretty weak. He still didn't have a full set of Guardians and some speculated that he never would. That Federico's Sky wasn't strong enough to support a full set. The less said about Massimo the better. The only advantage Massimo had over Federico was that his Flames were stronger. Through he still didn't have even half of his Guardians, mainly due to his shitty personality.

Enrico never had any kids. Federico has two children. Both have Flames but neither of them have Sky Flames, being a Storm and a Rain respectively. Massimo does enough whoring to easily have a dozen bastards but there was no guarantee that any of them would have inherited his Flame Potential at all, let alone Sky Flames. In fact, the odds are rather stacked against it – Skies are rare for a reason.

Sawada Iemitsu is, technically speaking, a Decimo candidate. He had the right bloodline. In fact one could argue that he, as a direct descendant of Vongola Primo, has more right to the ring than Timoteo, who is the descendant of Giotto's nephew Ricardo. Which is exactly why Timoteo has him in the CEDEF. There are certain positions in Vongola's associate organizations that officially bar one from becoming the boss, regardless of your bloodline, and Head of the CEDEF is one of them.

Not that this would necessarily stop Sawada was taking the ring. Or stop Xanxus from taking the throne – Varia Boss was also banned from being Vongola Boss – but it wasn't like this one of the strongly enforced laws. It wasn't Omerta. But it is strong enough that the rest of the Famiglia and the Alliance wouldn't accept Sawada as Decimo as long as there was someone else who could take it.

**Anyone** else, if you asked Xanxus. A lot of people pissed him off but no one made his fists itch more than Sawada Iemitsu. He couldn't say exactly why Sawada made him angrier than everyone else. Part of it was simply that his Intuition really, really did not like Sawada – it all but hissed at the very sight of him and made it near impossible not to flare his Flames at the man. Another part of it was that Sawada was an idiot and Xanxus had no patience for fools. Moreover he was a **lazy** idiot. Lal Mirch, being one of the most competent people on the planet, was the only reason the CEDEF was running as well as it was.

Xanxus would never follow Sawada as Decimo.

There was only one other possible candidate and that was Sawada's kid. Xanxus didn't know much about the child. Just that he existed, he was being raised as a civilian, he was young, was “adorable like his Mama”, and was apparently named Tuna-fish. Or at least that's the only name Sawada had ever uttered in Xanxus' presence. And he wouldn't put it past the idiot to saddle his kid with an absolutely fucking ridiculous name.

Xanxus decided not worry about the boy's possible claim. A young, civilian child who probably didn't even have Flames, even if he did have the right bloodline, wasn't a threat to Xanxus' plans.

And he made a lot of plans. Because a successful coup required planning. A lot of planning. It didn't take long for his Guardians to get involved with said planning. Most of them didn't know why he had suddenly decided to take over Vongola but most of them didn't care. He was their Sky, their Boss, and this was the course of action he had decided about. No more explanation was required.

Mammon knew because they had been the ones to help him acquire the DNA samples and acquire the services of a lab to test them. They also suggested that Xanxus try and locate his actual father. Just so there was no more unpleasant surprises down the road.

Xanxus heeded this suggestion. But it turned out there was one more, unpleasant surprise in store for him. Because his father . . .

. . . . his father was Iemitsu Sawada.

“Fuck!”


End file.
